masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SELU Polarbear
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Perfect Shepard Guide page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 06:50, February 20, 2010 Perfect Shepard Guide Ok, here's the deal. Your Perfect Shepard guide is written like a page out of the forums, which is great, because it belongs in the forums, not in the encyclopedic portion of the site. In the articles themselves (aka the encyclopedic portion of the site), we, as a rule, avoid opinion-oriented subjects like guides and builds. As such, there is no justifiable reason to keep this page on the factual side of the site, so I will be deleting it. However, I wanted to first give you the opportunity to move your work, as it would be a shame to lose it all, so I figure I'll wait about a day to delete it so you can move the info over to the forums. Also, I scoured through the article and cleaned up pretty much all the spelling and grammar errors (there were a lot though, so I may have missed a few), and I also wanted to give you a few pointers to help you with future editing: :1) There is no such thing as Mass Effect 1. There is a game called Mass Effect, and another called Mass Effect 2, but there is not a game called Mass Effect 1. Using that phrase on a talk page is fine, but not in an article. :2) Please make sure and post spoiler tags before major spoilers. Major spoilers include, for example, pretty much every plot point you mention in the "The Nitty Gritty" section of your guide. If plot points like these are to be included in an article, there needs to be a spoiler tag first. :3) Do not sign edits made to articles. Nothing in an article is attributable to any one person. If you want to write a guide and put your name on it so people know you created it, do it in the forums. Signatures belong on talk pages and in the forums, never in articles. So please make sure and get that content moved. If, come tomorrow, the info hasn't been moved over to the forums, I'll still delete the article. Thanks, SpartHawg948 04:29, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Persuant to the above, here is the article in it's entirety. Do with it what you will, so long as it doesn't include putting it in a new article. SpartHawg948 03:39, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Perfect Shepard Guide This is a simple but effective guide to making your perfect character in Mass Effect. It doesnt go into detail about each individual class specialization or what achievements give you what bonuses. While reading this guide please keep in mind, I am not an idiot and I am amusing that you are not either. I am assuming that you know how you want your character to be; such as: what class your character is, what specialization you want it to be, what bonus attribute you want. My personal preference is a soldier with the shock trooper specialization and biotic barrier bonus attribute. I have always been a soldier and have only been another class to get achievements so I am unfamiliar with the other classes; however this guide will help with all class perfections. Patience and Hard Work If you are still missing that "rich" achievement, or "Sentinel Ally" achievement go ahead and grab those and all the other ones you are missing. The two achievements for beating the game on Hardcore and Insanity are not important but they will net you some cool gamer pictures. (sorry PC users, i play XBox so i guess you guys get awards or trophies or something like that. Just bear with it). The bonuses you get for the achievements are not an astronomical help; don't expect your character to turn into god, (Shepard already decimates everything on casual with ease). However you wont have a perfect character without them and that's what this guide is about. It will take you at least 3 playthroughs to get to level 60 (that's my own experience talking, you may be able to do it in 2), but even then you aren't finished. Getting the achievements for using biotic and tech skills along with weapon mastery can be tedious but when it comes to making your perfect character they are essential. Now I'm not telling you to waste your life and take your guide book with you when your on a date. If you already have your character planned out and you just need to know a little bit of additional information then by all means skip the achievements you don't need. The Nitty Gritty So here is where the actual mechanics of the guide are. It consists of an equation (a simple one) that will tell you how many points you have and how to spend them wisely. The first thing that I must stress to you is DO NOT SPEND POINTS ON CHARM AND INTIMIDATE!!! You get a total of 24 free points for charm and intimidate. here is how that works: you get 1 point in both when you become a Spectre (this is true for every playthrough until you are maxed). you get 1 point every time you fill a gauge, and 3 points when you fill the entire bar. how do you increase your paragon and renegade bar? when you are in conversations pick the upper right speech choice for paragon and the lower right speech choice for renegade. while you are on Noveria you have the option of freeing or killing the Rachni queen. Killing her gets you renegade while freeing her gets you paragon. On Feros you can save the colonists or kill them. Saving them gets you paragon and killing them gets you renegade. On Vermire you can kill or save Wrex. (you have to use the special dialouge to save him so you need to have 8 points in charm or intimidate, I'm not sure if that is possible in one playthrough without wasting points). Again saving him nets you good and killing him nets you bad. Now if you are trying to make a perfect character in a speedy manner I'm sure you could max your points in 2 or 3 playthroughs but I myself have only been able to accomplish it in 4. Now for the final equation. Once you have your achievement bonuses and your specialization class and your bonus attribute you have to figure out how many points you have in total. take how many skills you have (minus 2 for charm and intimidate) and multiply by 12. for a soldier you will have 11 classes times 12 point slots equals 132. When you reach level 60 you will have spent 100 points. However you start with 2 that are auto-assigned so you really get 102 but you can only spend 100. Plan you character out from level 1. you will be missing 32 point slots so make sure those slots are ones that aren't useful to your character. I wont be saying anything about where to put your points because that is personal preference. Make sure your bonuses are correct, make sure you choose the right specialization class (which you get for finish the mission on the Earth's moon) and make sure your bonus skill is the right one. I hope this guide has helped you. My sources were my own experience and the Prima Mass Effect Guide Book.